Chad is Beastly
by BriGleePena
Summary: Based on the book Beastly by Alex Flinn. A spell gets put on Chad Dylan Cooper by a mysterious girl named Beth. Chad has a year to find true love or else he will be a beast forever. Will he find true love? Please Comment!
1. Chapter 1:Beth and the Spell

**Hey ya'll. It's me, BriGlee100. I know I'm still working on the Newest Directions and Finn's Big Break, but this idea came into my head after I read the book Beastly by Alex Flinn. I think this applies to Chad so much. It's a lot darker than the rest of my stories and I encourage you to read it in the dark. I hope you enjoy it and please comment if you would like me to continue.**

"Really Sonny really?" Chad said rudely to Sonny

"Shut up Chad it's for a sketch!" Sonny said, dressed as a giant cupcake

"Munroe, you look like heart attack with pink frosting, now leave your annoying me, the greatest actor of our generation." Chad said rudely, popping his collar.

Sonny gave him a dirty look and walked out of the cafeteria really annoyed with Chad. As Chad stood by the yogurt machine, a girl who was about his age wearing A black dress on with big black boots, dark makeup, and silky black hair with blood-red highlights, pushed Chad away from the yogurt machine, and got some for herself.

"Hey, Dracula, watch what you're doing!" Chad said angrily at her. The girl gave him a death stare.

"Hey, Zac Efron, don't talk to me like that, you don't know who you're messing with." The girl said with extreme attitude

Chad let out a breath. "Zac Efron? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, and your no one important, just some Goth freak, so leave, and never come back" He said loudly.

The girl looked at him furiously, and then an evil grin came upon her face. "Ok Chad Dylan, you'll see, I'm not no one." She said, moving closer to him with yogurt in her hand. "I'm your worst nightmare." She whispered, dropping her yogurt on his shoes.

Chad gasped, as he watched the girl walk out of the cafeteria with a smirk on her face. He took his shoes off, and walked back to the Mackenzie Falls set with his shoes in his hand.

"Deep breaths Chad, deep breaths." He whispered to himself on the way back to the set.

"That was just some freak, don't let her ruin your day, you're going to film the Mac Falls episode, go home, and get ready for your movie premiere and pick up your date, the beautiful Vanessa Hudgens. " He whispered to himself, while passing the So Random set.

As he walked by, Sonny appeared from behind a wall, out of her cupcake outfit, into normal clothes. She overheard Chad whispering about the move premiere and let out an upset sigh.

"Time for talking is over Chloe." Chad said to his co-star

"And… CUT! Great job everyone that is all for today, see you all tomorrow." The director said to the cast and crew.

As Chad walked off of the set into his dressing room, he spotted the Goth girl from earlier, sitting on his couch.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get out of here! Security!" Chad screamed on the top of his lungs.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Cooper?" The big security guard asked Chad.

"That girl!" Chad said, pointing to his empty couch, the girl was out of sight.

"I think you should go home and rest, Mr. Cooper." The security guard said, patting Chad on the shoulder and walking away. Chad turned around and watched the security guard leave.

"Thank god that guy is gone." The girl said, standing directly behind Chad. Chad turned around and let out a girlish scream.

"Who are you?" He asked the girl frightened.

"My name is Beth." The girl replied, looking straight at Chad.

"And why are you here?" He asked again, walking to his vanity.

"You'll see." Beth said, walking out of the room, leaving Chad alone in his dressing room.

Chad shook his head, and started to get ready for the premiere. He got ready and left the studio in a limo, going to pick up Vanessa. They pulled up to Vanessa's mansion in the Hollywood hills. Vanessa walked out of her house in tight leather; strapless zebra print dress, which came above her knee. She got into the limo, and sat next to Chad.

"You look lovely." Chad said to Vanessa

"Why thank you, you look pretty hot too." She said grinning.

Chad grinned. They pulled up to the theater where the movie premiere was. And a guy in a suit opened the limo door for Chad and Vanessa. They both got out and walked down the red carpet. Millions of paparazzi were screaming at Chad and Vanessa, asking for a picture. Chad grabbed Vanessa's waist and posed for a picture. After a couple of flashes, Chad looked down the red carpet, noticing the So Random cast. He payed no attention to any of them except for Sonny, who was wearing a white dress that came down to her calf, and hugged her small figure perfectly. She was wearing bright red lipstick which stood out just like her bright smile. Chad stared at Sonny until Vanessa noticed, and grabbed him by the wrist and started walking down the carpet. As they walked down Chad noticed Beth, who was now wearing a short black dress with spaghetti straps, and had her black and red hair down and curled. She was wearing the same bright lipstick as Sonny. She looked at him and gave him that same evil grin.

"What are you looking at?" Vanessa asked viciously.

Chad looked at Vanessa, than looked at the place where Beth was no longer standing.

"Um, nothing." He said walking into the theater with Vanessa. He looked back over to Sonny, and continued walking.

During the middle of the movie, Chad got up to go to the bathroom. When he walked into the bathroom, just about to pull down his pants. He saw Beth in the mirror behind him and screamed. He was so lucky that there was no one else in the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here?" Chad screamed at Beth.

"I'm here to teach you a lesson." Beth replied, walking over to Chad.

"Excuse me?" Chad said to Beth.

"What do you think of my looks?" Beth asked Chad, out of the blue.

"To be honest, you look like a freaken wanna be vampire, it's ridiculous and disgusting to look at" Chad said brutally

"Oh really?" Beth said. A glow took over Beth's body for a couple of seconds and Beth transformed. Her red streaks turned into gold highlights. Her red lipstick turned into a soft pink color, and her tight black dress turned into a silky, long blue dress. Her dark eye makeup turned into silver sparkles and her nail polish turned from black to gold. She looked like an angel.

"B… Beth..?" He stuttered, amazed by her beauty. "What the, I thought..?" He was so confused.

"I know what you thought Chad Dylan, you thought I was an ugly Goth girl, you thought I was evil. Because you think that looks are the only thing important." Beth said to Chad.

"Because they are. Well, looks and fame I suppose."He said grinning, but still extremely shocked by the angel who he thought was the devil.

"See now that's why I'm here. You're an A-list actor; you get all of the girls, make millions of dollars." Beth said pasing back and forth.

"And since when is that a problem?" Chad asked Beth.

"Well, for some people it's no problem. But, that is all that's important to you. You are self centered and have no regard for anyone's feelings but your own." Beth said, walking closer to Chad.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you are not just a jerk, you are beastly, and that is what you will become." She said. She snapped her fingers and a wave of a thousand different emotions took over Chad's body. He started screaming, not able to take all of the emotions in all at once. Finally, they stopped.

"What was that?" Chad asked Beth

"Tonight at 12 o'clock midnight, you will turn into a beast. You have one year to find your true love. You have to truly love her and she has to truly love you too, and not because your Chad Dylan Cooper. This girl will look past your hideous looks and your hideous attitude, and love you for you." Beth said, transforming back to the Goth look.

"And what if I can't find true love?" He asked, chuckling, not believing a word Beth said.

"Then you will remain a beast for the rest of eternity." She said, disappearing into mid air


	2. Chapter 2: The Transformation

Chad became really paranoid throughout the movie. He didn't really believe what Beth said, but it still freaked him about how she disappeared like that.

"This is getting boring, let's go back to my house." Vanessa whispered to Chad quietly.

Chad agreed and shook his head. They both got up and left the theater. Sonny watched them leave and frowned. Chad and Vanessa got into their limo and went back to her house. When they got inside Vanessa sat on her couch and motioned Chad to sit down. When Chad at down she started kissing him roughly. Chad kissed back as he glanced down at his watch. It read 11:55. Even though Beth's "spell" seemed a little farfetched, he sort of believed it and was a little scared about what was going to happen in the next 5 minutes.

"Um... Chad?" Vanessa asked, pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah babe?" Chad said, with his voice a little raspy.

"Why all of the sudden do you have facial hair?" Vanessa asked a little creped out.

Chad looked in the mirror beside the couch.

"Oh no, Beth was right." Chad said, with his voice getting even raspier.

"Who's Beth? Was she why you were so distracted tonight?" Vanessa asked jealously.

"Um, yes, but it's not what you think, and don't get jealous, I saw the way you were looking at Efron, I have no idea why you guys broke up." Chad said with his voice as deep as could be.

"Is your voice ok?" Vanessa said a little disgusted.

"Yea why?" Chad said, not realizing what she was talking about.

"AHH! What's up with your hands?"Vanessa screamed at Chad hideousness.

Chad looked down and panicked.

"Look, some witch thing casted a spell on me and turned me into a beast. The only way I can break the spell is if someone falls in love with me. So maybe we can make that work. Vanessa, will you go out with me?" Chad asked Vanessa desperately.

"Get the hell out of my house you psycho freak!" Vanessa screamed, running upstairs.

Chad screamed and ran outside to the limo. It was pitch black out so no one, including the driver, could see Chad's beastly features. The limo took Chad back to his house. Chad got inside his mansion in Beverly Hills and plopped down on his couch. He grabbed his phone.

"Dad, can you come over here?" Chad said into his phone. Chad's dad was a doctor in Malibu. Maybe he could find a cure for Chad's condition.

Chad's doorbell rang. Chad ran to the door and opened it.

"Holy crap, son, what happened to you?" His father asked, walking into the house.

"You're never going to believe me." Chad said, walking into his kitchen with his dad.

"Try me." His dad said, taking a seat at Chad's kitchen table.

"Well, this Goth girl named Beth showed up to the studios today, she was showing up everywhere. Than later, at the premiere, she was there again. She followed me into the bathroom. She told me she was going to turn me into a beast, and I have one year to fall in love and the other person has to love me too, or else I'll be stuck like this forever." Chad said, almost on the verge of crying.

"Listen Chad, I know some physiatrists who can help you out with this." His dad said, almost on the verge of laughing.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me!" Chad screamed with his new deep voice.

"Ok buddy calm down, it was just a suggestion, let me give you a check up, and maybe we can find something up." His dad said, taking out a kit from his bag.

He gave Chad a check up, but couldn't find anything.

"I have no idea what's wrong." His dad said

"Some doctor you are." Chad said snobby.

"Chad I am trying to help you here, I don't need the Hollywood attitude today. Maybe we can get you an EX ray to see what's going on inside your body." His dad replied. "Now I got to get back to Malibu, I'll set up an appointment and I'll call you tomorrow morning, ok?" He added.

"Fine." Chad sighed.


	3. Chapter 3:A Month Later

It's a moth later and Chad has been to over 10 doctors and none of them can find out what is wrong with him. He was kicked off of Mackenzie Falls 2 days after the incident and was replaced by Cody Linley, who now played Mackenzie. He moved out of his mansion and moved into a house on top of a large hill on the opposite side of Hollywood. The story was that Chad quit acting, but only he and Beth knew the truth. No one knew where he lived except his parents. His parents hired a tutor and a house keeper for him, and were the only other people living in the house.

Chad logged onto his laptop and went onto . It had been a while since his face was on that website. When he got onto the website, the top story shocked him:

**America's sunshine Sonny Munroe is dating the new star of Mackenzie Falls, Cody Linley. Cody spoke to us about their new relationship. Cody says: "We became really good friends since I took Chad's place on Mackenzie Falls. She is so sweet and an amazing person." Sources say that Sonny feels the same way and they are very happy together. Fans are now taking down their posters of Chad Dylan Cooper and making room for Cody's face of their walls. So we're guessing that Channy won't be happening since Chad backed out of the business. Goodbye Channy and hello Sody.**

"Disgusting! Sody, really?" Chad whispered, turning his laptop off. He layed in his dark bedroom thinking about what he would be doing if this beast thing never happened. Right about now, he would be leaving his house and going to the studios. But, he was no longer Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation. He was now just Chad, the beastly freak who used to have everything. Today was his tutor's day off, so he had the day to himself. He promised himself he would never leave his house again. Since his lifestyle change, Chad spent his days doing schoolwork, reading, and playing guitar.

"Mr. Cooper, your father is on the phone." His house keeper, Sonia, said to Chad, handing him his phone.

"Hello?" Chad said

"Hey Son, how are you?" His dad said, not really concerned.

"Terrible, thanks for asking." Chad replied.

"Look Chad, I know this must suck for you, but there's not much of a choice. Just try to be happy ok?" His father asked

"How can I be happy? I have no friends, no life, and I haven't been outside in about a month!" Chad screamed. There was no reply on his phone. His father had either hung up, or the phone had gotten disconnected.

"Is everything ok Mr. Cooper?" His housekeeper asked him, grabbing the phone from him.

"Yea Sonia, do me a favor, take the rest of the day off." Chad said to his housekeeper.

"Thank you Mr. Cooper." Sonia said to Chad, walking away.

Chad couldn't even stand to look at Sonia sometimes. She reminded him so much of Sonny, except older, and Sonny didn't have a Mexican accent. As much as he didn't want to admit it, He missed his daily fights with Sonny. She was one of the reasons he liked going to work, but he never admitted it to himself.

Sorry its such a short chapter! The next one will also take place a month later, but the next one will be a lot more interesting I promise. Chad will get a surprise visitor…..


	4. Chapter 4:Intruder In The Yard

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy studying for finals. But now school is over and I'll have a lot more time to write yay! Now on with the story**

It was about 2 in the morning and Chad was up playing the guitar. He had always been a night owl, but ever since the beast thing, he had only been sleeping for about 2 hours. There was also a thunder storm which made him more awake. All of the sudden he heard a crash coming from his backyard. He ran outside, putting on a large raincoat that only exposed his face. He opened the door.

"Who are you, why are you here?" Chad screamed at the man in his backyard.

"Oh no." The man whispered

"Why are you trespassing? This is private property!"Chad screamed

"I'm sorry! It's just my ex-wife made me stay with my daughter because she had it move back to Wisconsin and I just got out of rehab and I had to leave my daughter at home because I need to meet a guy to buy some pot." The man cried.

(Chad's POV)

Wait, Wisconsin? Daughter? I don't know if I'm just missing the studios or this pothead is talking about Sonny. If it is Sonny I can't let her live with this guy, even if he's her father.

(End of POV)

"Please don't call the cops on me man! They will put me in prison for sure and they will take Sonny to a group home!" The guy said desperately.

He said Sonny! Chad knew he had to do something to help her.

"Fine, I won't call the cops, if you bring your daughter here and let her live with me." Chad said.

"Fine whatever you say." The man said.

"Ok, bring her here, Sunday at midnight." Chad explained to Sonny's father.

"Whatever you say." He replied.

(Sunday)

Sonny would arrive any minute. Chad had cleared out the top floor of his large house. The was a bathroom, a bedroom, and a music room, because Chad remembered how much Sonny loved music, and a library filled with books because Sonny loves to read. The doorbell rang and Chad ran to the door. He opened it and saw the man and Sonny. She was holding two suitcases, a duffel bag, and a guitar case. She had tears in her eyes, which made Chad want to cry.

"Ok well this is my daughter, bye" Her father said, leaving. Sonny walked inside and looked around.

"Like it?" Chad asked. Sonny just glared at him with her tear-filled eyes.

"I hate you!" Sonny screamed.

"You hate me because I'm an ugly beast." Chad said.

"NO! I hate you because you're blackmailing my dad! Sonny replied, with more tears streaming from her face. She tried to run away but Chad grabbed her with his paw- like hands.

"All I'm trying to do is help you! All your father cares about is drugs and your life will be over." Chad replied.

"Why do you care about me? You don't even know me!" Sonny said with anger.

Chad took a deep breath and looked into Sonny's eyes. "Do I look familiar too you?" Chad asked. Sonny shook her head no.

"What's your name anyway?" Sonny asked Chad a little bit more calmly.

"My name? Ummm…" Chad tried to think of a name. He couldn't tell Sonny it was him, she is still a big star and she could leak it to the press at any minute.

"My name is… Sterling." Chad said.

"C… Can you show me my room?" Sonny asked.

"Sure, follow me." Chad said, reaching for Sonny's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Sonny screamed, walking up the stairs with Chad. They took 3 flights of stairs until they reached the floor Sonny's room was on. Chad opened a door to a huge room that was Sonny's bedroom. 2 walls were a deep red and another 2 walls were black and white flower wallpaper. There was a king sized bed with a black and white bedspread. There was also a large couch with a flat screen TV. Then they walked out that door and Chad showed her the music room, bathroom, and library.

"So this is how it's going to work. You're going to live your life normally, but I just have one rule: You cant tell anyone about you living here or about me, got it?" Chad said to Sonny. Sonny gulped and shook her head, a little intimidated by his deep raspy voice and beastly features.


	5. Chapter 5: Sonny's Confession

Three months had gone by since Sonny started living in the house with Chad, who Sonny knew as Sterling. Sonny still resented him and still gave him attitude. Sonny's life was now a mystery to the public. No one knew where she was living; she was rarely seen in public or at movie premieres.

"But why can't I have my boyfriend over?" Sonny screamed at Chad

"He's going to see me and then he will tell the press that you're living with a hideous beast! I'm only doing this to protect you!" He yelled back.

"Let me get this straight, when you pretty much kidnapped me, and now holding me against my will to live here, you were just doing this to protect me?" Sonny asked

"Yes Sonny, yes I was, you were in- danger living with your dad!" Chad said

"Why do you care, your just some psycho beast thing who doesn't even know me!" Sonny yelled

"Really Sonny Really?" Chad questioned.

Sonny gasped.

(Sonny's POV)

What Sterling just said reminded me so much of Chad. Even though I would never admit it I miss Chad. I have no idea where he went after he all of the sudden quit acting. He left no trace of himself behind. I started developing new feelings for him and then he just left. Now I will never know what could have been

(End of Sonny's POV)

Sonny started tearing and ran upstairs to her room. Chad was confused at first why Sonny started crying but then he realized. When he was Chad Dylan Cooper he used that line on Sonny all the time. But why was she crying about it? That's what he wanted to know.

"Sonny wait!" Chad screamed running up to Sonny's room.

When he finally reached Sonny's room, he saw Sonny sitting on her bed looking at a picture in a blue rhinestone picture frame. When she noticed Sterling (aka Chad) in her doorway, she whipped away her tears and put the frame under her pillow.

"What was that about?" Chad asked.

"Um, nothing." Sonny replied, sounding unsure of her.

Chad walked over to her bed, and pulled the picture frame out from under her pillow. What he saw shocked him a little bit. It was a picture of him and Sonny at the studio prom. She was in her weird mermaid dress from when they were slow dancing. He remembered her taking that picture later that night when everyone else left the studio. They both looked so happy.

"Um, who's this?" Chad asked

"Oh, um, that's Chad Dylan Cooper. You've never heard of him?" Sonny said a little shyly.

"Um, I think so, the name sounds familiar. Why do you have a picture of you and him? Don't you have a boyfriend" Chad said, trying to change the subject a little bit.

Sonny sighed and glanced at the picture. "Yea I'm dating Cody. But there's something with Chad and I. Before he left Hollywood, we were constantly fighting. He is an egotistic jerk, but I fell for him, and then he just left." Sonny said, getting kind of sad.

Chad was shocked. Sonny fell for him. "If you fell for him, why are you dating that Cody guy?" Chad asked.

Sonny sighed again. "I honestly don't know. I mean Cody's sweet, but I don't feel what I felt with Chad when I'm with him. I think it's because he has Chad's eyes." Sonny said grinning, thinking about Chad's deep blue eyes.

"Does that explain the picture frame?" Chad asked chuckling.

Sonny laughed. "Yea, his eyes reminded me of blue crystals." Sonny said sweetly. "You know what the sad part is? I never got to say goodbye to him." Sonny frowned again. All of the sudden, Chad thought of something.

"I'll be right back!" Chad said excitedly. He ran downstairs to his room and started jumping up and down.

"BETH! BETH!" Chad screamed, jumping up and down on his bed like a little girl. All of the sudden, Beth appeared in front of his bed.

"Beth! Sonny loves me! The spell can be broken now!" Chad said happily.

"No Chad, the spell can't be broken." Beth replied.

**HAHA cliffhanger! Please review I haven't gotten many reviews for this story and its scaring me lol. So remember to review and the next chapter will be up soon**


	6. Chapter 6: Goodnight Sonshine

"What do you mean it can't? She said she loved me." Chad asked, calming himself down from the excitement.

"It can't because she said she loved Chad Dylan Cooper. She doesn't know you're him. Plus you don't love her; you just love that she could break the spell." Beth replied. "Chad you have 6 more months to fall in love, or else you will be like this forever." Beth said. In a matter of seconds, Beth disappeared into mid air.

Chad thought he would go check up on Sonny to see if she was still crying. He walked upstairs to Sonny's room. She wasn't there. All of the sudden he heard a beautiful voice coming from the music room. He walked over to the room and saw Sonny singing while playing the piano.

"_And you said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come. For so long my heart was breaking, but now were standing strong. The things you say, you make me fall harder each day. You're a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed." _Sonny sang. She looked up from the piano and notice Chad standing there.

"Oh, hi." Sonny said blushing and looking down.

"Did you write that?" Chad asked, walking closer to where Sonny was

"Um, yea, I did." Sonny said, looking up at Chad.

"Was that written for anyone specific?" Chad asked, knowing it was about him.

"Yea, I wrote it about Chad before he left." Sonny replied.

"That was amazing. I didn't know you could write songs." Chad said smiling.

"Well thank you, that's really sweet." Sonny replied, blushing again. There was a moment of silence for a minute between the two.

"So, do you think if you saw Chad again, and he wasn't really the same as he was when he left, would you still love him?" Chad asked, sitting next to Sonny at the piano.

"Yea, I would, but it doesn't matter anyway. I'm dating Cody remember." Sonny said.

"You know you don't have to date Cody right?" Chad asked.

Sonny sighed. "I know I don't have to, but when he joined the cast, he ended the feud between So Random and Mackenzie Falls. My mom also loves him. She thinks he's the best thing that ever happened to me." Sonny replied.

"Well what do you think about him?" Chad asked.

"Well like I said, he's sweet. But having Chad in the back of my mind just makes me feel wrong." Sonny said. Chad shook his head grinning.

"So enough about me. Why are you living like this? You don't have any family or friends?" Sonny asked. Chad felt like he should tell her, but something was telling him no.

"We can talk about that some other time. Now it's late, you should get some sleep." Chad said, patting Sonny on the back.

"Thanks for letting me vent. Goodnight Sterling." Sonny said, kissing him on the cheek, and walking to her bedroom. Chad blushed. That's it; he was falling for the girl he would have never expected to when he was Chad Dylan Cooper. "Goodnight Sonshine." Chad whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: Setting Her Free

It was 9:30 in the morning. It was the normal time Chad would get up to eat breakfast. All of the sudden, he heard footsteps coming from Sonny's floor. He thought Sonny was supposed to be at work by now. He walked upstairs to find Sonny sitting at the couch next to her window, staring outside in deep thought.

"Hey I thought you were supposed to be at work right now." Chad said, sitting next to Sonny.

"No, the season ended yesterday, I won't have to start filming again until September." Sonny replied, staring out the window. It was now July. The spell was set in October. This meant he had three months to get Sonny to fall in-love with him.

"So are you going to be in anything else during the break?" Chad asked.

Sonny sighed. "Well Cody offered me a small part in Mackenzie Falls until September, but I think I need a break from Condor Studio's. And no one else is willing to offer me an acting job for only 2 months." Sonny said, still staring out the window.

"What are you staring at?" Chad asked, peeking out of the window to see what Sonny was looking at.

"Nothing, I just really miss the Wisconsin snow." Sonny replied, finally looking up at Chad. All of the sudden, Chad thought of an idea, but wanted to surprise Sonny.

"Hey I'm going to go ask Sonia to make me some pancakes, want anything?" Chad asked, with a grin on his face.

"Pancakes sound good." Sonny said, staring out the window again. After Sonny and Chad ate breakfast, Chad made some arrangements. He and Sonny would leave in two days to drive up to Montana in a large cabin away from civilization so no one could see Chad. Montana was the nearest place that had snow right now, and he felt bad that Sonny was upset. He was planning to surprise her the morning of.

(Two days later)

"Hey Sonny, pack your bags, were going on a trip." Chad said to Sonny, standing in her doorway.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked.

"It's a surprise." Chad replied grinning. They drove up to Montana within 7 hours. Sonny was asleep most of the way and for a couple of hours, she used Chad as a pillow, not even realizing it. Chad blushed as he looked down at Sonny's head on his shoulder. Sonny finally woke up as they were driving up a mountain.

"Where are we?" Sonny asked. All of the sudden the limo stopped. Chad opened the door and crawled out first, holding the door open for Sonny.

"Oh my gosh! Snow!" Sonny said, getting a big smile on her face. She ran through the front yard of the large cabin.

"Go change into something warm, I'm going to start a fire that we can sit around while eating dinner." Chad said.

Sonny ran inside and changed into the same outfit she wore during the So Random and Mackenzie Falls campout. The knit gray hat, the red plaid button down shirt, faded gray jeans, and Ugg boots. She ran outside to the fire Chad was standing next to. There was a large fire pit, with a barbeque, and logs surrounding the fire pit. Chad was grilling chicken at the barbeque. He put one on a plate and gave it to Sonny. Then he sat down and ate next to her. They ate in silence. Then Chad pulled out a bag of marshmallows and sticks.

"Like roasting marshmallows?" Chad asked. Sonny smiled and shook her head. He handed her a stick, and gave her a marshmallow. Then he did the same for himself. They both sat there, with their marshmallow sticks in the fire.

"So why did you do this Sterling?" Sonny asked.

"I felt bad, about everything. When you said you missed the snow, I thought this would make you hate me less." Chad replied.

"Sterling I don't hate you anymore, I'm just confused that's all." Sonny said, feeling bad about what he just said. "And you never told me." Sonny said.

"Told you what?" Chad asked.

"Your life, I told you about me, and I don't know anything about you." Sonny replied.

Chad sighed. "You're going to think I'm crazy." Chad warned her. "A witch girl named Beth casted a spell on me and turned me into a beast. I've been living like this ever since." Chad said.

"I don't think you're crazy. To be honest I've always believed in stuff like that. And I can't think of any other way you became like this. What was your life like before you turned into a beast?" Sonny asked. Chad was shocked by this question.

"Here's your chance Cooper, tell her." A voice inside his head said to him. But for some reason he pushed the thought out of his mind.

"I can't tell you that Sonny." He replied.

"Fair enough." Sonny said.

"Sonny do you like me?" Chad asked.

Sonny glanced up from her thoughts. "Yea, I used to think you were some psychopathic freak, but now, I think you're one of the best friends I've ever had." Sonny said. "And in a weird way, you remind me of someone, but I can't quite put my finger on it." Sonny added.

"Good to know. So what's the story with your mom?" Chad asked. Sonny paused, and then tears fell from her eyes.

"Sonny I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Chad said, putting his hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"I miss her so much." Sonny whispered. Chad took a deep breath, thinking about what he was about to say.

"Then you should go to her." Chad said, doubtfully.

"Wh... what?" Sonny asked.

"I can't stand to see you this way; you need to be with your mom until you have to start filming again." Chad said, almost about to cry.

"Sterling, thank you so much." Sonny said, giving him a hug.

"I'll call for a limo tonight. You can bring the clothes you have with you there, and then when you come back to Hollywood, you can pick up the rest of your stuff." Chad said, trying to block his tears from pouring out.

"Ok." Sonny said, getting up. "I'm going to start packing, goodnight and thank you." Sonny said, kissing Chad on the cheek. When Sonny walked into the house, Beth appeared next to Chad.

"That was your chance you know." Beth said

"Yea, but if you really love someone, you set them free." Chad replied.

"Well that takes a lot of courage, and I respect you for that, but you know it's too late to find another girl." Beth said.

"I know, there won't be another girl, the girl was Sonny, and I love her." Chad said, with tears starting to fall from his eyes. Beth gave him a hug, then disappeared.

(The next morning)

"So I guess this is it." Sonny said, with a sad look on her face.

"I guess so." Chad replied, refusing to look her in the eye.

"Goodbye Sterling." Sonny said, giving him a hug, and then opened the door to the limo. She waved before she got in. Chad waved back. The engine started and before he knew it, the limo was out of sight. Chad got down on his knees, and began to cry softly.


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Ever After

It had been two months since Sonny left the cabin. Chad liked being away from civilization more than he thought he would. He was leaving that night. He finished packing his bags and walked into the bedroom Sonny stayed in to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. As he looked around the room, he noticed something blue and sparkly peak out from under the pillow on the bed. He walked over and pulled the object out. It was the picture of him and Sonny. As he looked at the picture, he started to sob loudly. When he finally stopped, he put the picture frame in his duffle bag and walked outside to the limo waiting for him. He got home late that night, and when he walked in the house, Sonia was gone. When he reached his bedroom, his drawers were pulled out; his bed was no longer made. As he fixed his bed covers. Someone came up from behind him and started to punch him.

"Cody Linley?" Chad asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Sonny's been keeping secrets from me. I was worried about her, so I followed her one night. Then I came back the next morning to save her and punch your face in, but no one was here." Cody said angrily. "Where is she?" Cody asked, about to punch Chad in the face.

"She's in Wisconsin!" Chad screamed.

"You're a liar!" Cody screamed, punching Chad's face.

"No I'm not! She's with her mom in Wisconsin!" Chad replied.

"You know what? I'm calling the police, you're a monster!" Cody screamed, loud enough for all of Hollywood to hear. He punched Chad again and almost made Chad pass out, his nose was now bleeding.

"Sterling?" An angelic voice said standing in the doorway said.

"Sonny!"Chad screamed.

"Don't talk to her!" Cody said, hitting Chad again.

"Don't touch him!" Sonny screamed, running over to them. "Cody we are done!" She said, sitting next to Chad. Cody looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm calling the police." Cody said pulling out his cell phone.

Sonny looked down at Chad, whose eyes were slowly closing and blood gushing from his nose.

"Sterling!" Sonny cried, putting her hand on his head.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, rubbing his head.

"I love you." She whispered.

Chad's eyes closed, all of the sudden, a bright light took over Chad's body. His beastly features faded away slowly and soon he was Chad again. Sonny gasped and covered her mouth, completely amazed. Chad awoke and gazed up at Sonny.

"Chad? Is that you?" Sonny whispered in disbelief.

"Yes Sonshine, it's me?" Chad said, he got up and took Sonny into a deep kiss filled with passion. When they finally let go, they heard someone walk upstairs.

"Hello we got a call saying too come here immediately?" A police officer said to Cody, who was staring at Chad confused.

"Sir, that guy is….." Cody was cut off.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? My daughter used to love you! Do you mind taking a picture with me, she won't believe this!" The police officer asked.

Sonny and Chad looked at each other and laughed. "Sure sir." Chad said, getting up and walking over to the police officer.

"This is crazy! He was a beast I swear!" Cody screamed.

"Cody I think you should go now." Sonny said. Cody looked at all of them and walked out of Chad's house. The police finally left, and now Sonny and Chad were alone. They were both sitting on Chad's bed.

"So that was you the whole time?" Sonny asked, smiling.

"Yep, Sterling is all me." Chad replied, putting his arm around Sonny.

"Wow, this is crazy, so that whole time, you knew about my crush on you?" Sonny asked blushing.

"Yes, yes I did." Chad replied. They both laughed.

"So what now?" Sonny asked.

"Well, you're my girlfriend now, no questions asked. I think you should move in with me, if its ok with you." Chad said.

"I would love that." Sonny said, leaning in and kissing Chad.

"I wonder what happened to Beth." Chad said.

"Mr. Cooper?" Sonia said, coming into the room. All of the sudden, Sonia turned into Beth.

"BETH?" Chad asked. Beth smiled at the two of them.

"You have finally learned your lesson Chad. You learned that looks and fame aren't the only things important in life, and you have found someone who loves you for you. Have a good life." Beth said, disappearing into mid air.

(A year later)

Chad never got his part on Mackenzie Falls back, but Sonny pulled a few strings and got Chad a part in a new show that was shooting at Condor Studio's called Beast. It was about a boy who was born as a beast, and had to live life as a normal teenager. Him and Sonny were still going out and still living together. Chad cared about Sonny more than anything in the world. Not because he was Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of out generation, but because he was Chad, the guy who learned his lesson


End file.
